Hector (Castlevania)
Summary Hector is the protagonist of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He is a former general of Dracula who had decided he had enough of killing and fled. A woman Hector had later found contentment with was killed by his old comrade Isaac and he enters Dracula's domain in the game with the intent of avenging himself upon Isaac. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Hector Origin: Castlevania Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Devil Forgemaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Aura blast, Magic, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Flight (With help from his devils), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (Up to Mid-Godly and Types 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit and destroy Souls and Ghosts), Damage Boost, Intangibility (With Magic circles), Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification and Attack Reflection, Supernatural Luck, Life absorbtion, Damage Reduction, Self-Sustenance (Type 1:Can survive without air), Can command his devils to do some actions (Healing, Poison Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Make him invisible, Induce status effect, Attack with scream, Attacks by bones, Magma Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop, Lightning Strike, Statistics Amplification, Sleep Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Shapeshifting), Resistance to the following: Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure, Chaos Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Illusions, Petrification, Blood Manipulation and Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Which can prevent the target to use their weapons, cast spells or use items, and rapidly drain magic) and Hellfire Manipulation (He should be able to resist the powers of minor demons), Resistance to the Castle's Influence/Effects: (Transmutation, Possession and Corruption), Resistance to Holy Manipulation (Should be able to resist Holy attacks) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Defeated Death and Dracula, fought against Trevor for a while) Speed: Relativistic (Fast enough to keep pace with Death and a weakened Dracula) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher with his golem devils Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Very High (Fought against demons on his way to Dracula's castle for a long time) Range: Extended melee range with swords. Tens of meters with weapons, higher with magic and his devil's attacks. Standard Equipment: Various weapons (Full list: Curse of Darkness Inventory) Intelligence: Gifted (As a Devil Forgemaster, he is knowledgeable in dark arts evidenced by his ability to create and forge demonic and wicked creatures) Weaknesses: He can summon only one devil in a row. This means that he needs to keep the old one if he wants to summon another. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Innocent Devil: The creatures that can only be created by Devil Forgemaster like Hector. Hector has various type of his devils to use in a fight. *'Fairy-Type:' The small creatures in shape of a fairy. They are relatively weak but have useful abilities to support Hector such as healing, poison powder, lullaby and invisible magic. *'Battle-Type:' There are several different shapes of this type, such as the golem, skullknight, samurai-like, liquid golem, etc. they're useful to fight in combat. *'Bird-Type:' The flying creatures in shape of birds or dragons. The Bird-Type is stronger than the Fairy-Type but weaker than the Devil-Type or Battle-Type. It's very agile, giving it an advantage over ground enemies. They can easily defeat light enemies by juggling them but suffer against armored or heavy enemies. *'Mage-Type:' The wizard-like Innocent Devils. They are the only true magic-users of the Innocent Devils by casting elemental magic and time stop. *'Devil-Type:' The winged-devil. They're considered a balance between the Battle-Type and the Bird-Type, as they can fly and perform Chain-Attacks with Hector. They can use the Magic Circle ability to allow Hector to hidden in Magic Circle. As they advance, they can cause spikes, blades and powerful explosions to issue from the Magic Circle. *'Pumpkin-Type:' The small devils with Jack O'Lantern head. they are among the weakest with the fairies will be completely vulnerable while performing one. However, they give a large boost to all stats, making Hector very strong. Due to their low health, they often die in a few hits. Note: Not to be confused with the similarly named character from Fire Emblem. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Castlevania Category:Konami Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Poison Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sound Users Category:Bone Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Holy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2